Braves
by Rine Lona
Summary: This is a prologue to a story I've been working on for, oh god, years now. I decided to break it down into chapters and work on them separately in hopes of fleshing it out and hopefully finding where I wanted the damn thing to go in the first place. I'm gonna rate it M to be safe since I haven't finished it yet and I'm really not sure what will happen in the coming chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Braves: Prologue

P:

"Well, we have to find her, there's no other choice." A tall tan young man snapped as he looked into the eyes of the boy in front of him. "You're supposed to be enthralling her, not playing teenager!"

The boy's face flushed, "Of course, Logan. I'm not just _playing teenager_ , I'm trying to gain her trust!" he hissed through his teeth, barely containing his anger in the face of his superior. He was a youth of 16, and still had a long way to go before he would be able to keep his demeanor calm when confronted. "Honestly though, Logan, she isn't exactly worried about _school_ or boys for that matter." The boy paused letting the words he left unsaid sink into his superiors head; he knew he was pushing it. Angering Logan was never a smart career or life choice, his anger was known to make heads roll.

Logan glared at the youth, his jaw clenched with barely controlled anger. He knew exactly what Eric was trying to say, and the accusation behind it. "Eric, might I remind you that this is your mission to complete, the fact that she was so terribly misplaced no longer excuses her absence." He stepped closer to boy in an attempt to intimidate obedience from his subordinate, "We cannot allow her to remain separate from us any longer. You have one year to bring her to us willingly before we are forced to take action." The threat in his words made his voice harsher than intended, but from the look of trepidation in the boys' eyes it appeared to have worked at least a little bit.

"Of course, I'll have her on our side in no time." Eric said subdued from the threat on her life, should he fail it would not be her life at stake. Failure was not something that was accepted from Logan, or from the higher-ups. Eric jutted his chin out in desperate defiance as he watched his superior, waiting to be dismissed.

Logan stared long and hard at the boy he had been given command over, this was not the Brave he had been promised. He expected loyalty and obedience in all things from his subordinates, youthful defiance got people killed. He had hoped Zain had placed his faith in a more promising pupil. Finally, "Get out of here, kid…" Logan sighed, suddenly exhausted from exchange and wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. The young Brave nodded his head and ducked out of the abandoned building that often served as an ideal meeting place for Logan and his group.

As Eric walked down the street lost in thought, a whore slid over in front of him and smiled in a way in which to arouse. Eric smiled back distractedly not at all tempted by her, he was after all a Brave; not a human, he would only ever be attracted to his own kind. Eric swiftly side stepped the whore and went along down the road, he didn't have time for such lusts, he had a mission; his first. He shivered with excitement, after this he would finally be a Warrior Brave, not his end goal but definitely not without its perks.

He frowned as he continued thinking about his current mission, this girl Gwendolyn Grace Stark was certainly doing everything in her power to ignore him. She only ever glanced at him once, and that was only because she had sensed they were the same species. Which of course was a good sign, but even with that help he still couldn't enthrall her, which was certainly not helping him become a Warrior.

He sighed, he would just have to try and corner her, and desperate as he was that was all he could think of to finally gain her attention. Bad attention is still attention and anything was better than the "non-existence" plane in which she had placed him so far.


	2. Chapter 1

Braves: Chapter 1

1:

"Get out of my face." Gwen said in a dangerously calm voice. Her eyes deadpan, her face grim; 'Every night goes the same way'. She should have known better than to ever think it was going to change. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; she could practically taste the beer on him. 'Why did he have to drink?' Gwen thought in dismay, 'Why can't he just be a Father?'

Her father looked at her coldly, and that was what killed her the most, the looks of hatred he shot her way. "I don't know how I ended up with a thing like you as a daughter!" He said with all the hatred in those cold dark eyes. He advanced on her his eyes boring into her as though he wished he could set her aflame.

Gwen's breath caught in her throat but instead of crying like she wanted to she just narrowed her eyes at him and repeated, "I said, 'get out of my face'." She took a calming breath, desperate to keep from letting her tears fall. Next thing she knew he had her pinned against the wall and all she could think was, 'This was gonna hurt.' As she realized he was going to hit her again, something started snapping inside of her, her thoughts started rushing so quickly her mind seemed almost silent.

"What are you gonna do?" She spoke quietly glaring at him in disgust even drawing her lips up in a vicious snarl. " _Hit me?_ Go ahead hit your daughter as if I'd care, you'll probably miss you worthless, miserable, spineless, shit ass, _DRUNK!_ " Her voice reaching a deafening pitch, she leaned forward daring him with her eyes. After a few agonizing seconds where she was actually starting to hope he would hit her, to give her the excuse she needed to let loose; her father took a step back. He looked at her one last time before turning away with a look that always turned all the blame to her. She let out a shaky breath, 'Am I insane? Why would I _want_ him to hit me?'

Then her father paused, his back to her. She looked at him curiously, did he hear her? She tensed her body preparing for the worst and as she suspected, he let out a curse and rushed back throwing her against her door. Gwen snarled up at him in defiance as he raised his fist and brought it down with a resounding crunch. Gwen gasped and fell to the floor holding her face in her hands, she glared up at him as she flew towards him a moment later knocking him to the floor.

She howled and screamed, bringing her fisted hands down to his face, neck and chest until her arms were starting to get tired and she feared that she might kill him. She stood up trembling with unspent rage, she looked down at her father and saw him bleeding and crying; she could only feel contempt. Her body screamed at her to finish him, to end the threat to her life. She smiled slightly as she toyed with the idea before her body froze and her mind went still, 'Kill him? What the actual fuck is wrong with me tonight'. Gwen gave her father a terrified glance before she ran to the bathroom, locked it and threw the drawers open to block the door more effectively. Whether she was protecting herself or him, she wasn't quite sure.

She heard him get up and head outside, her mind raced through what just happened. She looked in the mirror and tried to understand how she could want to kill her father so badly, sure he was a fucking asshole, a drunk that never showed her any kindness and never failed to go out of his way to prove how much he despised her. She leaned into the mirror and looked into her eyes, could she see her soul? Would she see the black stain left by the desire to kill? She only saw despair and rage in her eyes, how they always looked to her.

She sighed and took stock to the damage done to her face, she could already see the bruising beginning to form around her eyes and nose. She noted some blood flowing from her left nostril and she wouldn't be surprised to find out that her nose had been broken. She looked in the mirror and felt an empty shadow cross her heart as her eyes widened in shock and fear as her mind took note of hatred her father held for her. Suddenly, something broke inside of her and her chest exploded with all the withdrawn anger and hurt that monster had caused.

Gwen shut her eyes against the sudden burst of pain, her body clenched, she felt the air leave her body, and she slowly sank to her knees. She wrapped her arms around first her body as she tried to keep herself in one piece and then her head as all the quietness suddenly left and all she could hear were all the arguments, slammed doors, fists hitting flesh and walls. The terror in her mind was overwhelming as she watched it all happen all over again in her mind. Once it was all over her mind quieted and one thought stood out, echoing alone in her mind 'It's never going to end, he is never going to change towards me.'

Her fearful gaze shot up to the mirror as her eyes pierced through her soul, 'I can't do this again'. She ran into the kitchen grabbing her water bottle from the fridge. She ran into her room and locked the door, as she grabbed the pills she had been saving up; a bubble of nervous laughter escaped her lips. 'Free.' Was the only thought now as she opened the bottle and slowly with a strange calmness started to swallow pill after pill, running out of water after only 36 pills. She looked at the pills left in the bottle and tilted her head in a detached way as she thought, 'What a waste'.

Gwen walked slowly to her bed marveling at how her muscles could still obey her after her betrayal. Too shocked to truly think, she just stared at her room recognizing this would be the last time, taking in the broken water fountain by her bed, the stuffed bear she still slept with even at 15 years old, the dust that had collected over her bookshelves, she merely observed as the truth dawned on her. Guilt ridden pain flashed through her suddenly as her mind drifted toward wondering who would find her, and what they would think. True despair crushed her heart as she released she would never grow up, never have children, never be free. Regret and reluctance are what followed her as she passed out on her bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Braves: Chapter 2

2:

Eric sat straight up in his bed. It was too late, the link was fading! He searched for his connection to Logan.

 _Logan!_

 _What?_

 _I can feel her dying, the human did something!_

 _...Fine ...Meet me at her house ASAP._

He shot off his bed and threw his shirt off, his nerves made it nearly impossible to make it far enough to reach his window before the change took over. He soared above his neighborhood; ordinarily he would take a moment to stretch his wings and enjoy the feeling of being free, but his thoughts were too wrapped up with Gwen. He never thought things would escalate this quickly, he hoped the human was still there, he needed to get his frustrations out somehow and he doubted anyone would fault him for losing his temper.

He reached her house and noted with disappointment that only the mothers' car was still there, he waited on the roof for everyone else. Barely keeping himself together, his bond with Gwen fading as his panic increased.

Eric watched impatiently as a stray dog turned into a young man with shaggy black hair and silver eyes, a cat turned into a young woman with brown hair and black eyes, and the wolf turned into Logan. Eric swooped down past Logan's head shifting from owl to man as he landed by Gwen's window. It was open as usual and they could hear her breathing shakily, but still breathing. They could all smell the tears and blood but could also hear her heart beating strongly, if not a bit unsteady.

"See? Nothing. Nothing is wrong with her _again_." The woman said narrowing her eyes at Eric dangerously. He winced as he smelled again for himself. Normal. But there was something...strange. Everyone was shaking their heads in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Eric, but you are too emotional in this..." Logan said looking in his eyes not understanding how Eric could have been wrong _again_ , it just wasn't like him. He was going to have to take him off this mission; he clearly wasn't able to stay detached and impartial. This would ruin the boys chances of ever becoming a Warrior let alone Fearless.

Eric was looking thoughtful and not listening to them, still smelling the air. He leaned closer to the window and sniffed into the room, and then he got it. _Pills!_ "It's pills! She's taken pills, she's overdosed!" Eric said relieved that he had been able to place the danger before it was too late. Logan mimicked Eric and his eyes widened.

"Listen! Her heart slowing down! We have to move fast, NOW!" With that Sharon quickly phased into a cat and jumped through the window to change back and open it more fully for the rest to jump through. Once they were in the house Sharon gathered some medical herbs from her bag and quickly went about grinding them down with her pestle before adding some oils and putting the mixture in Gwen's mouth. Mike kept watch in the corner of her room by the door making sure no one in the house woke. Logan listened to her heart while pondering Eric; his bond was unusually strong to be able to pick up something so subtle before it was too late.

Eric just stood at the foot of her bed looking at her tear stained, bruised face wondering how much longer they could allow this. "The human beat her, look at her!" He said already starting to snarl.

"Quiet, Eric! You'll wake the whole house with all that racket." Mike hissed quietly, noting the bruises while he placed his ear against the door.

Eric looked back at her and despite her bruises she looked like all the women of her family had looked like, brown hair that slid off her shoulders and large upward tilted eyes that looked tired and swollen due the bruising. He knew her eyes were brown also but had never been close enough to see the special quality in them. Her skin was like pale, sickly, marble instead of a warm, rich color that it was supposed to be. Her eyes instead of eternally young and shinning; were old looking, framed with lines and large bags under them that he knew had nothing to do with her injuries. There was simply no life left in them, they were empty and sad, devoid of happiness and hope. Her nose was small and straight like her ancestors (if not a little swollen), and her cheek bones were high as expected, however her chin was strong and defiant instead of soft and yielding. As he was looking at her he thought of how much he hated the human that called itself her father, Eric wanted to end him in the most painful way possible. His reverie and study of her was so intent that he didn't hear Logan saying his name until Sharon shoved him and mumbled "Love bird."

"Eric, you were right and it would appear you are hers, so bring her back to us, it's very important that we have her back safely." Logan looked at Gwen wistfully, "I wanted her, but that...may not be possible." Logan fixed him with a dominant and intimidating glare, "So take care of her, if you don't I will see to it that you are personally disposed of." His voice lowering as his glare darkened and he stepped closer to tower over the youth. Eric looked back at Gwen and swallowed hard. This was just supposed to be an assignment, an open door to the next rung in the ladder; he certainly did not expect this to be a life changing moment of finding his mate, he wasn't ready for that kind of enslavement. Maybe he could–.

"If you fail this assignment and anything where to happen to her, the punishment will be the same." Logan said reading his mind. He turned and stalked toward the window. "She is fine now, good job Eric, and good luck."


	4. Chapter 3

Braves: Chapter 3

Gwen woke up in the morning shocked, had last night really happened? She looked around her room in a daze; the pill bottle was on her dresser where she had left it, her water bottle empty next to it. She stood up and had to grab her head as the room decided to spin all around her. Her throat was parched and had the worst taste in it; she looked behind herself, no vomit.

She wondered how she was still alive but she was incredibly glad for it. A huge smile spread across her face as she stretched her body to its full length; a new day! Something she didn't think she would ever have again, suddenly she saw how temporary everything was, there was a way out. She just had to be strong a little bit longer while she tried to find it. With that realization, and in a very cliché way, the world looked brighter than it did yesterday (and also in a very literal way). Gwen centered herself with a confident smile and marched toward the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Gwen looked in the mirror and sighed as she started to cover up her bruises with foundation. Luckily she had been wrong the night before, her nose was just a little swollen and sore, but nothing too serious. Now how was she supposed to hide this from the nosy ones at school? She narrowed her eyes as she called one of her friends.

"Hello, is Carry there, it's important." She let some frustration show in her voice and bingo, an overly peppy voice screamed out on the other end. "Carry, you'll never guess what happened; you know how the stairs are all cluttered up? Yeah well, my dad was supposed to clean them, shocker, he didn't. So of course, I get my clumsy ass all tangled up in some old clothes and fall down the whole flight." She let that sink in for her friend.

"Oh. My. God! Are you okay? Did you break something, are you bruised? Oh my god what are you going to do about school?" She squealed in a hurry, Gwen let her friend talk herself out then said, "I didn't break anything but my nose is crazy sore and swollen, and my eyes look like I got out of a boxing match." Gwen sighed sadly adding the finishing touch, "Oh and please don't tell anyone. Please! It's so embarrassing!" Of course, Carry promised on her gran-momma's grave she wouldn't tell a soul.

Gwen smiled big and threw in an abundance of relief in her voice as she thanked her and said her goodbyes. Gwen nearly started laughing, by the beginning of the school today everyone will know the story that she just told. Carry was perfect; she could never keep a secret, especially when asked not to tell, it was as if she were compelled to never keep a promise, or secret. Especially when she swore on her gran-mommas grave, which made Gwen wonder at the quality of relationship she'd had with her grandmother.

Gwen decided to walk to school today to enjoy the feel of the air against her skin and the wind flying through her hair. What a feeling, this she could control, and this she could enjoy. Gwen smirked as she started walking faster and finally breaking into a sprint, she loved running. A smile graced her face once again as she stretched her legs to reach farther and increased her speed; Gwen lowered her head and thought only of moving faster, of lengthening her stride. Before she was ready to stop, she had already reached the school and had to slow down, while the other students stood and stared at her.

Gwen ducked her head and rushed into the school to get to her class, she didn't like the feeling of eyes on her. Just as Gwen reached the top of the stairs someone rammed into her back and she fell against a well-muscled body that seemed to guide her away from the crowd until they were in an emptier hall. Gwen's back stiffened as she tried to keep calm and tried to think her way out of this; she couldn't overpower him and screaming may be overreacting. She needed to try and play along; she'd been through this before.

She heard the bell ring and half-heartedly fought against him but he just gripped her until she stilled. She now knew this wasn't just an innocent misunderstanding prepared to scream. Something held her back for some reason, he just didn't seem to be as dangerous as before, her body relaxed and she settled against his chest as he reached to stroke her hair.

"Are you okay?" The man asked still holding her to his body. Gwen just nodded slowly; she was starting to get frustrated with herself. 'Why can't I control my own body? Why do I trust him?' The man cut off her thoughts, "That was very rude how he just ran into you; good thing I was there to catch you. Don't want to get anymore bruises, right? My name is Eric, what is yours?" His voice was low in tone and slow with a hypnotizing quality as she relaxed further against the vibrations in his chest.

"Gwendolyn." She said in a soft and gentle voice, she felt his body clench at her tone. 'What the hell, he's turned on! Was I drugged? I'm gonna kick this guy's ass as soon as I can move on my own again!' Try as she might Gwen could not push away from him or clench her fist.

"Well at least you're okay, Gwen." He said her name as if it meant something to him. She finally managed to tense her body; she was starting to regain control at last. "Well I have to go to class. Can I walk you home today?" He asked so hopefully, even scared; Gwen was confused. This was just a pathetic pick-up? She wanted to tell him to get lost and to not act like such a fucking creep next time but she didn't have the heart to turn him down. He was no doubt just some nerd looking for a safe friend to hang out with. 'Funny, he doesn't feel like a nerd.'

"Fine, but if you try anything creepy-as-fuck like this again, I'll make sure you never so much as walk again." She said starting to get full control of her unruly body and mind. She pushed away from him finally and kept her hands on his chest as she looked down and tried to clear her mind further. "Meet me at the back of the school near the busses. Don't be late."

She felt him laugh against her hands before he was gone. She stumbled forward and looked around but couldn't see anyone, had it all been in her head? She went to her science class and tried to explain to her teacher why she was five minutes late. She went to the back of class to her assigned seat and dropped into it, planting her head against the table.

"Everything ok Miss Stark?" Her teacher asked, already sounding bored with his duties of being a faculty member. When she ignored him he glanced in her direction, his brows pulled together in frustration, "Miss Stark?" Ooh he sounded frustrated. Gwen giggled slightly as she lifted her head and grinned at him.

"I'm fine teach, just had to make sure you were still awake is all." Gwen threw a wink his way as he and the class stared at her in shock. She never really spoke up in class and no one had ever really seen her smile. But she had decided to make a new start, if she was gonna get out of this alive she needed to start playing the game.

Her teacher shook his head and went back to his lesson but kept glancing her away, well one thing was sure, he didn't look bored anymore. Every time he looked at her Gwen would toss up a sweet-as-sugar smile and wink to throw him off. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad,' She thought, 'this actually seems kind of fun!' Her friend next to her shoved her arm, giving her a 'what the hell' look.

Gwen smiled big, "What's up?" she asked flippantly. "You got a bug or something? You look like you might be a bit, you know," She leaned in and whispered, "backed up." Her friends' eyes widened as he tried to keep his laugh under control but failed miserably as he screamed out his mirth. Gwen just sat next to him smiling smugly, trying her best to look innocent.

"Jason! Gwen! Leave now; I'll see both at detention today." Mr. Simmons looked increasingly confused as he watched his 2 quietest students leave, both barely containing their laughter and not looking one bit repentant for the class disturbance.

Gwen looked over to Jason and smiled winningly as he looked on in shock, he'd never had detention before. "Since when were you fun?" he asked still trying to control his laughter. Gwen just shrugged her shoulders; she guessed maybe she wasn't the best at playing the 'good school girl' game after all. Jason just shook his head in wonder, "I like you better this way, Gwen." He walked closer to her as he threw his arm over her shoulder. She rested her head against him as they walked on in silence, if not for the nerd she promised to meet she would have suggested they skip class and go out on the town. She giggled at her own thoughts, out of town where? They were 15 and clearly looked it, plus everyone knew who she was thanks to her father's popularity at EVERY bar.

She smiled at Jason, "I'm having such a good day today!" She moved out of his embrace and stretched her arms over her head, "I'm gonna be free one day, you know? I'll be able to say what I want to say and run whenever I want to run. I'll finally be able to be myself." Jason looked at her in awe, he had never seen her look so happy. She was always so quiet and full of anger.

"Let's go to lunch, Gwen." He said quietly smiling gently at her, he was so happy to see her true self for once. He knew there was a reason he had stayed friends with her prickly ass. Gwen smiled big and shook her head, grabbing his hand and jogging down the hall. "W-where are we going?"

"You'll see." Was the only answer he got as Gwen started laughing to herself, and leading him out to the track field. "Wanna run with me?" She stopped and turned toward him as her hair flew around her in the sunlight. She smiled a big toothy grin as she watched him process her request. When he smiled and nodded Gwen let out a squeal of joy and ran off without him, "catch up to me!" She shouted over her shoulder.

They spent the next 30 minutes racing each other, Gwen winning easily each time, with the exception of the time she ran backwards as a handicap. They finally fell on the grass, Jason trying to catch his breath as Gwen breathed easily looking contentedly at the clouds. She sighed happily and looked at her watch; they'd missed their lunch break and a good part of their detention. She laughed out loud, "We're late for detention; should we go or just skip it all together and head to the library? There's a book I've been wanting to check out."

Jason shook his head, "I'm gonna head to detention before I get suspended, you should too, I hear your dad isn't too forgiving." Gwen froze and looked over to Jason to see how much he knew, he was watching her with subdued eyes that remarkably held no pity, though they did hold a warning.

"How..?" Gwen couldn't finish the question, but he knew what she meant. Jason looked up at the sky and thought about how he would say this, "My mother is a nurse at the downtown hospital, she works in emergency and gynecology." He looked at her, hoping he wouldn't have to say anything else. But she looked confused, as though the information meant nothing to her. He continued cautiously watching her reaction. "Working in emergency she sometimes works closely with the EMT's and 911 dispatch, and as a gynecology nurse she hears gossip about young girls who lie about being virgins." Jason observed Gwen's eyes lose their light for a second before she smiled and laughed.

"Not everything is a Soap Opera, Jason. Did you ever think that perhaps I am a slut that gets around? Or maybe I had an accident as a child?" Gwen watched him with a desperate smile as she tried to convince him otherwise, but his eyes were too determined. She shrugged her shoulders, now she knew why he was nice to her. "Keep it quiet?" Was all she asked as she looked away and back up to the clouds, he can believe whatever he wanted but she wanted none of this getting back to her mother. Jason just leaned over her and gave her a soft hug while nodding against her head. She smiled and pushed him off of her, "Secret for a secret. You know something about me; I want to know something about you."

For some reason Jason went red in the face and looked up to the clouds with a determined set to his chin. Gwen flushed slightly herself, 'Fuck, does he like me?' she reached out to touch his arm, "You don't have to say anything, it was a joke." She smiled as he turned his head toward her and she shook her head. 'It's ok'.

"I'm gay." Jason finally said as he closed his eyes. Gwen watched his face scrunch up like he was preparing himself for a storm or physical attack. The confession was just so unexpected and the look on his face so priceless that unfortunately Gwen burst out laughing from relief, 'Well, he certainly doesn't have a crush on me!' Jason opened eyes and hurt flashed in them before he covered himself with a smile and started sitting up.

Gwen panicked and threw her arms around him and nearly shouted, "No! That isn't what I meant, I thought you were going to confess your undying love to me or something and then your face was just so priceless… I couldn't help but laugh at the situation I made up in my head, I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" She could feel Jason's shoulders shaking underneath her and she thought the worst, bracing herself for the explosion of emotion, she shied away from him slightly.

Jason looked up to her, barely containing his mirth by biting his lip. He finally let out a giggle as he choked out, "You know, for a shy girl you sure have one hell of an ego… Undying love!" He shrieked out in glee, "Are you a heroine from a novel or something with 6 love triangles?" Gwen started laughing with him, beet red in the face; she grinned at him and realized what he had told her.

"Wait, you're gay? That's your secret? Is this something you don't want people to know?" Jason's eye widened at the interrogation and he looked down quickly still flushed in the face. "Does anyone else know?" Gwen asked slowly. Jason shook his head, still not making eye contact. 'And the first thing I did was laugh… Some friend I am.' She thought glumly, 'He was so great about being delicate with me but I blundered through it with him.'

"You know, I'm not a very delicate person and I have zero tact when it comes to dealing with people. I'm really sorry if I hurt you earlier by laughing, I was just really relieved and your face really was very funny at the time." Gwen murmured, agitated and looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

Jason laughed quietly and gently punched her in the head, "It's the biggest secret I have, and I want people to know about this as much as you want people to know about you. It's… Equivalent exchange…" He mumbled the last part looking horrified at his reference, but Gwen hooted out in joy and threw her arms around him again.


End file.
